Air Planes In The Night Sky
by BreatheMeFanfictions
Summary: Then there is me, the pushover air-hostess that accepts being a 'fuck buddy' because the man she loves wants nothing more from her. How tragic! I shook my head just thinking about how jacked up the whole situation was and here I was, slap bang in the middle of it. E/B/J. Dick-Ward. Lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1

****Air planes In The Night Sky****

Breathing heavily, I collapsed backwards onto the plush cushions, ragged and exhausted I fought to steady my excessive panting as I came down from a lusty high. Closing my eyes I relished in this blissful moment knowing that it would soon be gone, as if on cue I felt the mattress compress as Edward pulled himself out of bed. Peeking out from under my lashes I watched as he hastily dressed in the clothing we had earlier discarded to the floor, I could sense the familiar feeling of dread twisting deep within my gut.

Before I could stop the words they were out of my mouth. "Please, don't go…" I winced at how utterly pathetic and desperate I sounded, regretting my words almost instantly. Even more so when Edward sniggered back at me, his beautiful face twisting in an ugly way. He shrugged on his dark navy dinner coat before making his way around the king sized bed towards me, kneeling ever so slightly till our eyes met.

"No body likes a needy fuck buddy" Edward smirked. I felt my heart drop into my stomach with a gut wrenching thud.

"When you said you wanted to spend time together this evening, I thought you meant-"

"Look, Bella. You are a good bit of fun in bed but that is all this is, sex!" He gave me a patronising tap on my chin before straightening his stance, humiliated, I watched as he turned on his heels and left my hotel room without looking back. The tears rolled down my cheeks and plopped soundlessly against the thin, white sheet I was clutching against my naked body.

I sat there for several moments pondering the choices I had made, why did I settle for this compromise? I asked myself but I already knew the answer. Having a part of Edward, even if it was the smallest piece, was better than nothing at all. I had learnt to accept the way he devalued and mistreated me but it never got easier, it was shameful what I allowed Edward to put through and all in the name of 'love'.

He made it very clear that this was purely a sexual relationship, he had never made it out to be anything more or imply such a thing, but I couldn't help but desperately wish things would change. I was ignorant in thinking that, giving the circumstances. Edward was son to multi-millionaire Carlisle Cullen, the CEO of the worlds leading aviation business, Amour Aviation, the very same corporation that I happened to be working for.

Edward spent a lot of his time in the news and was often splashed across social media, his risky endeavours and continuous, raunchy flings with numerous women made headlines weekly. As the future face of the company it left a very sour taste in many peoples mouths, Carlisle being one of them. Which is where Lauren came in, Edwards conventional bride to be.

She was the perfect example of the fantasy woman, tall and sleek with curves in all the right places. Lauren was the hype in the media - If you didn't want her, you wanted to be her. Titled as 'America's sweetheart' and Miss America winner, daughter of ultra-rich David Mallory, devout Christian and banking agent, had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

It was no surprise that Lauren was a pawn in this copious scheme and was no doubt being used for her status, after all the media swayed very much in Edwards favour now he had that prissy blonde on his arm. She was not oblivious to the arrangement, she happily and willingly went along with the plan in exchange for the extravagant lifestyle the Cullen's provided to her. Well at least that is what Rosalie told me, she loved to gossip as much as the next bimbo bashing blonde, but she was a source I would readily trust.

Then there is me, the pushover air-hostess that accepts being a 'fuck buddy' because the man she loves wants nothing more from her. How tragic! I shook my head just thinking about how jacked up the whole situation was and here I was, slap bang in the middle of it.

Maybe that's it though, my punishment. Reaping what I so cruelly sowed when I decided to fool around with a man who is due to be married in several months time. Karma was real and I would pay for my deceit eventually, but even so I couldn't bring myself to regret the choices I was making and I hated myself for that.

With a loud sigh I gathered up my strength and pushed myself onto my knees, reaching across to the hotel phone on my oak beside cabinet. I punched in the dialling code before transferring the call to Rosalie's room, she answered within a few rings.

"Rose, It's Bella" I informed her.

"No shit, it's midnight! I didn't expect it to be anyone in their right mind calling" I could hear the smirk in her voice, but I could tell that I had woken her from the low tone she was using. "So what can I help you with this late at night?" The exchange went silent and it told Rose everything she needed to know, I bit down on my lower lip ready for my head to be bitten off.

Rosalie groaned in annoyance "Do I even have to ask?" another sigh came down the phone. "Bella, how many times do we have to go through this? You are being so stupid and careless, why can't you see what he is doing to you?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to Edward, unlike most woman Rose wasn't a fan of his.

"I love him-"

"No, you __lust __after him. It's purely sexual" She argued her side but I was so past the point of reasoning with and I think deep down, she knew that too. "Bella, he hurts you over and over, he abuses you and every time you let him back in. Edward sleeps with the hostesses because he knows that they could never tell his dad, it's power and you've been fooled." her words hit home and it was like someone had slid a knife into my belly, my deepest and darkest fears coming out of Rosalie's mouth.

"It's not about that…" I lied through my teeth "I want more Rose, I want marriage and babies but the reality is that I'm not good enough" had I been born with a silver spoon in my mouth, maybe I would have made the cut.

"Are you really that dumb?" Rosalie's tone had become playful as she laughed down the phone. "Bella, men fawn all over you and you're completely oblivious to all of their advances. You are blinkered!" I scoffed at her claims.

"Like who? I don't attract anyone of the opposite sex" I moaned miserably down the phone.

"Well Mr Black definitely has a soft spot for you" Rosalie seemed sure of herself, but I couldn't help but beg to differ.

"I've known Jacob for years, he most definitely doesn't see me like that" I laughed awkwardly as I defended my friend.

"I've seen the way he looks at you Bella, his eyes literally dart down your blouse every time you bend to clear his tray." Rosalie snorted, involuntarily I rolled my eyes at her claims. "Could you imagine it though? Being his girlfriend or __wife__! Sat in first class rather than waiting on it, I bet he is an amazing lover too…" She wistfully trailed off before we both erupted into fits of giggles.

"Well that definitely sounds like your fantasy and not mine, what is my brother not good enough?" I referred to Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend of seven years.

"I am just making a point" Rosalie opposed and on this rare occasion, I could see where she was coming from. I chased around Edward as if he was the god of all men, when in reality he didn't come close and there were plenty of other, more compatible men out there who I never gave a chance.

Jacob was the kind of man women dreamed of marrying. He was thoughtful, kind and not to mention he was incredibly handsome, but It was Edward that I wanted despite everything. He wasn't good for me though, I knew that and maybe now would be the perfect time to distance myself whilst the feelings of the night were raw.

"If this ever came out I could lose everything Rosalie…"

"It won't, no matter what you choose to do I will ensure that your job is not compromised" she promised fiercely and I believed her. "Now please get to sleep, we have an early start tomorrow" Rose encouraged before we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. We had a morning flight scheduled and being late was far from acceptable.

Regretting having stayed up so late, I used what little energy I had left to scramble out of bed and make my way into the en-suite bathroom. The gloss tiles were cool against the soles of my bare feet and I longed to feel the warmth of the shower on my skin.

I twisted the bronze knob on the pallid wall and turned to the hottest setting, as I waited for the water to run warm I tamed my curls with a pin tailed comb, removing the knots that had tangled during mine and Edwards evening romp. Testing the temperature to my wrist once more, I dipped in behind the frosted glass panel and into the stream of heated water.

Groaning loudly, I basked in wonderful feeling of the warmth engulfing my body, releasing and relaxing my muscles. I could feel all the troubles washing away with the water and for the first time that night, I could breathe easily.

The cold air nipped at my body and it seemed that I had lost track of time, I had taken a while to wash my hair and body in my favourite, strawberry scented toiletries and had forgotten about the early morning start that was soon approaching.

I turned the knob once more and the shower stopped flowing, Immediately I missed the heat of the water as my body reacted to the tepid temperature of the bathroom - causing small bumps to raise all over my body. I promptly found my towel which was draped over the brass holder and wrapped it tightly around my breasts, before proceeding to wrap my hair in the small remaining towel.

I dried myself off before chucking on a pair of boy shorts and my beloved plaid shirt, which was aged with frayed seams and several tiny holes, despite all of this it still remained the most comfortable item of clothing I owned. I chucked the damp towels into the hamper before heading back into my room and climbing back into bed, pulling the comforter up to my chin and rolling onto my side.

Inhaling deeply I could smell Edward's scent on the bed sheet and I felt that familiar stab in my chest, I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that sleep would soon take over. Surely enough I faded into the darkness where I dreamt of beautiful, green eyed children and a certain bronze haired man.

****I am finally back to writing and so incredibly happy to be letting my creative juices flow in my little noggin, those who didn't know I wrote the fan fiction - forgotten, occurs in New Moon - several years ago!****

****Which may well get the rewrite it well deserves after eleven years!****

****Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I have some good ideas for this fan fiction but it's easier to write chapters knowing that others are enjoying it too.****

****Reviews are always appreciated 3 ****


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

I bolted upright, my hand flying to my chest as I gasped rapidly trying to catch my breath. Below my sweating palm I could feel my heart thumping hard in my ribcage, I sniffled as I rubbed the back of my hand across my cheek wiping the wetness from my skin. The dream had felt so real and how I had wished it had been, it made me realise how hard this compromise was becoming for me.

Shifting to the edge of the bed I noticed how tight and sore my muscles were, the outcome of a rough nights sleep taking it's toll on my body and mind. I ached relentlessly with each move I made and it tore painfully at my tender muscles, I sighed out in relief as I sat down at the vanity.

The mirror reflected exactly how I felt, __terrible__! Briefly I wondered how I was going to turn up to work, I looked as if I had gone ten rounds with Tyson. Leaning closer towards the mirror I examined my puffy face carefully, prodding the dark circles and blotchy patches with my forefingers, watching as the skin changed colour beneath my touch. I was going to need a good layer of make up if I had any chance of covering the flaws, I took another look in the mirror, second guessing the single layer as I was sure I would need two.

Time passed in a blur as the morning drew in, I prepared myself for work in a sedated state as if I was functioning on auto-pilot. Despite my robotic morning routine when I looked back into the mirror I could barely recognise the person staring back at me, the beastly woman from earlier had all but disappeared and a perfectly contoured beauty had replaced her.

As I finished pulling my curls into a bun and sealing the hair with a squirt of hairspray, a knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. I twisted my wrist slightly to look at the time on my watch, the face showing an ungodly hour that no normal human being should be awake at. Rosalie was unsurprisingly early as always. She, unlike me, was a morning person and was always up at the crack of dawn.

Getting up from the dressing table I pulled my fluffy pink robe around my body, before heading over towards the door. I glanced briefly through the peep hole to see Rose on the other side, twiddling her hair impatiently as she awaited my answer. Rose was a lot of things, patient was not one of them.

I flipped the locking mechanism and slid the bolt open to unlatch the clasp, pulling the large mahogany door ajar for Rosalie, who tottered on in wheeling her tiny black suitcase behind her. She carried a black garment bag over her left arm. Rose's plump, red lips pulled in a perfect smile as she greeted me.

"About time you learnt to contour" Rosalie observed as she trotted over towards my bed, where she neatly laid my uniform in its bag before plonking her bottom down beside it, crossing one leg gracefully over the other. "I had Irena take in your skirt and blazer so it should fit a bit better now, I also got it cleaned and pressed whilst I was there" She reeled off, counting her fingers with each task she had completed.

"I don't know what I would do without you Rose" Genuinely I had no clue. Slipping off my robe I folded it neatly before discarding it to my suitcase, patting it down into the little room I had left.

"How on earth do you stay so slim? I swear you survive on Taco Bell and Wendy's. I just have to look at a doughnut and I instantly gain ten pounds!" She pouted as she eyed my underwear clad body, I scoffed - she couldn't fool me.

"Behave…" I warned her playfully as I rolled my sheer stockings up my legs, securing the lace bands to the garter belt that was hung around my waist. Rosalie had an amazing figure with the most eccentric curves I had ever seen, and had envied since we were teenagers. She had no reason to be jealous of my thin, barely there bod.

"You really don't see how beautiful you are, do you?" I looked sideways at Rose as she came to help me with the fiddly buttons on the back of my skirt, fastening them up before tucking in the remainder of my white blouse. "He will be kicking himself one day" Rosalie placed her lips to the soft skin in front of my ear, giving me a quick peck before she started to gather my make-up from the vanity table, tightly packing them all together and cramming the little tubes, brushes and palettes into my case.

I knew what Rose was trying to achieve and giving that I was desperately in need of a confidence boost, I appreciated that she was trying to help in whatever way she could, but no matter how hard she tried to flatter me or how beautiful she complimented I was, nothing could take the pain away. Regardless, I did my very best to smile as if I meant it.

"We really need to get going" Rosalie informed me as she chucked in the remainder of my items and zipped the case closed, pulling and tugging at the edges to ensure everything fitted.

Rose was not one for being tardy and I knew that if I didn't hurry I would be punished in the form of 'gash runs' the entire flight, something no crew wanted to be do. I don't think she would be so cruel to her best friend, but I wouldn't be brave enough to test that theory.

Hastily I slipped on my red court shoes before grabbing my case and my flight documents from the bed side dresser, I did one last sweep of my hotel room before heading down to the desk to check out. Rosalie clucked her tongue loudly against her pearly white teeth as the trainee behind the long, shiny counter took forever to sign me out of the suite.

As soon as the key card had passed hands Rosalie's arm hooked around mine, dragging me swiftly towards the monorail train that would take us into the airport. It was a short ride to terminal B where cabin crew check in was located, we went through security with no problems before making our way in the staff area of the departures lounge to check in for our flight.

Approaching the check-in desk the young girl on the other side greeted us with an enthusiastic smile, her lanyard read Angela, the girl had to be new as she wasn't a face that I recognised. "Good morning" Angela's voice was as cheery as she looked.

"Morning, we are booking for flight AMO217. Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan" She passed over the wallet of documents followed by her passport, I then leant over handing mine through too. Angela flicked through the paperwork and processed it quickly into the computer system, which issued our boarding passes and stopover information.

"Okay so we have two boarding passes and your gate clearance has also been completed, I believe you ladies are the last to check-in this morning for AMO217" Angela informed as she passed all the documents over the desk to us.

"I run a tight ship Angela and I expect my crew on time today of all days, we need to make the best impression when it comes to business flights" Rosalie made small talk as she collected our passes and document folders, but I couldn't help but be confused - business flight? She had not made me aware that we would be operating a long haul, business charter for partners of Amour Aviation today.

Angela nodded her head in enthusiasm. "It will be worth it for the weeks stopover, I've only dreamed of staying at The Atlantis" she gushed but I didn't share the same level of excitement, in fact I think I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Stopover?.." I gasped a bit too loudly causing the saliva in my mouth to inhale into my lungs. Angela glanced sideways at me as I clutched onto her desk, doubled over and choking on my own spit, an attractive sight for anyone lucky enough to be watching this play out.

Ah, it burned! I breathed through until I could finally muster up the words I so desperately wanted to get out. I turned to Rosalie, if looks could kill she would have most definitely had dropped dead in this moment. "Anything else you failed to mention?" my voice was hoarse from the spit attack I had had several moments ago.

Rosalie gave Angela a small smile and said her farewells before pulling me to the side, away from the small crowd that had gathered behind us at the check-in desk. She steered me off towards our departure gate before launching into her, most likely pre-planned, speech.

"You are one of my best crew and I need you on this flight" Here comes the sucking up "I was worried that you would have booked off if you had known about the flight or the stopover, especially with Edward being on crew today" Through my haze of anger and annoyance, I could see Rosalie's point - she had one.

I sighed loudly. "And what about my bags? I don't have enough clothes to last me the weekend let alone a whole week. I can't afford to buy new clothes in Dubai of all places" Rosalie's mouth popped open, mockingly gasping.

"Bella, I am offended at how you belittle my intelligence. I had our bags picked up this morning by crew management, of course I packed a few things that I think would look amazing on you. Since you never let me dress you up I seized this opportunity with both hands" The dread had returned.

It was no secret that I was a fashion renegade with a passée sense of style, I was not into fashion - not even the tiniest bit. My wardrobe consisted of bargain charity shop finds, vintage shirts that had belonged to my mother and jeans that were all worn through on the knees. I dreaded to think of what Rosalie had packed on my behalf. Groaning internally I was certain that this day could not get any worse, clearly I spoke too soon.

The departure gate was heaving with passengers, many of which were shouting obscenities at the ground crew and causing chaos as they shoved and pushed to get through into the gates departure lounge. I felt Rosalie stiffen beside me as she took in the sight in front of her, a low grumble in her chest.

"You go on in Bella, I need to speak with the gate manager" she was far from happy as she stormed through the staff access point and towards the front of the queue of riled up passengers. As requested I turned off into the lounge, which was full of familiar faces that I had seen around the company or on business flights previously, but one face stood out from them all.

A petite young girl with huge brown eyes stared back at me, her jet black hair was cropped neatly into a pixie cut and a mink coat draped around her shoulders. I had not seen Edwards sister in a few years, but she had not changed a bit.

She got up from her seat before rushing over and wrapping me in a tight hug. "Bella, it's been so long. You look so different!" Alice complimented with a toothy smile. "How are you?" she asked pulling back from the embrace.

"Tired, busy…" I joked with her "How about you? You are looking really well" I noticed how her once pale skin seemed more coloured, glowing almost and how her eyes were brighter than they once were. Somehow her grin became wider as she opened the fur coat to expose her midriff, a neat bump present between her hip bones.

"Congratulations" I took her into my arms for a second time "I bet you and Jasper are so excited, how far along are you?" I resisted that weird urge to put my hand on her stomach.

"I am twenty two weeks on Tuesday" Alice beamed as she rubbed small circles over her perfect bump, I felt a weird sensation deep within my stomach that I recognised as jealousy. Last nights dream of beautiful, green eyed babies coming back to haunt me. A small tap on my shoulder bought me out of my daydream, I glanced over my shoulder to Rosalie who looked extremely flustered, I didn't dare ask what happened.

I said my goodbyes to Alice before following Rose into the staff room for the flight brief. All the crew were already seated and deep in conversation, Edward was sat towards the back of the room talking to Jessica. I watched as he snaked his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle like a school girl. He winked at her and I felt my stomach twist painfully as I wondered if Edward was sleeping with her also, I struck the thought from my head as soon as it manifested, unable to even think of him with another woman. I was not stupid though, I knew I wasn't the only one.

I sat down just as Rosalie slammed the flight folder onto the desk, causing all the crew to fall into silence.

"That's better…" she noted in a firm voice, flipping through the laminated pages in the big red binder. "We have a fourteen point twenty five hour flight, Seattle to Dubai. Our economy class consist only of commercial passengers, where as our premium and upper classes are allocated to our business associates" Rosalie explained before moving onto the next section.

"This is a huge business deal for the company and we need to make an outstanding impression, not only to the partners who are already in correlation with us but those who potentially want to sign into the brand. Everyone has to step it up!" I noticed how Rosalie eyed Edward when she said the last part, from the smirk etched on his face, I think he might have too.

"Bella and James, you both will be situated in upper class today. Victoria, Carmen and Mike will be doing our premium service and Edward, Jessica and Jane will be in economy. Now, do we have any questions?" As fully expected, one hand shot up.

"I hate to be a nuisance, but I am not doing an economy service" Edward was straight to the point, his voice becoming cocky and that arrogant smirk he so perfectly wore, stretched across his face.

"Well I __hate__ to disappoint you Edward, but that is where you are assigned for the day" she shut him down with a hard tone, but he was far from phased and continued to smugly stare back at her.

"Come on Rose, you know how this is going to end" Edward laughed as he leant back in his chair, resting his ankle on the opposite knee. "It's a rookie mistake putting me with Jessica and Jane, I don't think I would spend much time servicing the passengers" Rosalie's face turned to solid stone as she glared back at him, her jaw clenching tightly as she ground her teeth together in distaste.

"I don't have the authorisation to change schedules but if you have a problem Edward, take it up with daddy!" She put him in his place leaving all of the crew open mouthed and shocked, no one ever had the nerve to tell Edward no - let alone do it in such a savage way. Rosalie shut the binder and excused the crew for boarding, but as expected Edward didn't follow.

I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall. Rosalie exited several minutes later looking exhausted, a deep frown knitted between her eyebrows and her cheeks glowing a fiery red. She came to stand beside me at the lounge desk in silence. Rose rested her elbows on the wood and put her head into her hands, breathing out a loud sigh of expiration.

"You are doing service with Edward…" my heart dropped into my stomach, I hated the idea of having to work beside him but I didn't want to stress Rosalie out even more by moaning about it.

"Did Carlisle…"

"Tanya" Rosalie spat in anger as she straightened herself up. "The dim witted cow can't see that she is just another woman to wet his dick" I visibly cringed at her words, my body tensing up at the very thought of him and Tanya.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" she apologised upon seeing my reaction, but I couldn't be mad at her for telling the truth.

"So nothing can be done?" Rosalie shook her head confirming what I already knew.

How I was going to survive a fourteen hour flight with Edward I had no idea, it was time to put on my big girl pants and suck it up!


End file.
